The Battle of the Books
by xlillyx
Summary: James and Lily each discover their own books at Flourish and Blotts. James with a book to win Lily's heart, and Lily with a book to get Potter away while also getting the boy she likes to fancy her, creating the battle of the books. Which one will win? :
1. The Books

**Chapter One: The Books**

* * *

James Potter glanced at the title of the book in his hands. '99 foolproof ways to charm a witch: The 99 day guide to win her heart.' James smiled as an image of Lily came to the top of his brain, but his smile faded as he thought about her hatred of him. He quickly turned back tot he book, thoughts filled with hope.

_99 foolproof ways to charm a witch was written by Jacob Falcon, with help from his wife, Sam Falcon. It is a 99 day, step by step guide to win the heart of the one you love. Jacob wrote this book after having quite a difficult time with Sam, so he decided to help out other young men. This book has many different options to fit the personality of whomever you choose. Whether she is Smart, cautious, shy, stubborn, outgoing, or even taken, this book has a safe, harmless solution. If you fancy her, this book is for you._

James smiled. It sure sounded helpful, and hey, what did he have to lose? It was his last year of Hogwarts after all...

He fished out a few more sickles out of his pocket and walked to the checkout, coins in one hand, books in the other. The witch at the counter grinned at him.

"99 foolproof ways to charm a witch?"

James blushed, embarrassed. Of course of all people, he had a female checking out his books. "It's erm, yeah, for my best friend, er, Sirius Black, know him? Well, I doubt it, but, yeah..."

The witch wasn't listening, instead, flipping through the pages, smiling.

"You know, I think this is the book my husband used on me. I saw it when I borrowed his Transfiguration book and the pages weren't... about transfiguration." She gave a tinkling laugh. "He only got to page 28 when I caught him and we started going out. Of course, I had already fancied him before, but the book made me fall in love." She continued, pulling out her wand and tapping his book, the cover transforming into the same one as Advanced Transfiguration: Book 7. "Here you go dear, now you can go over it in that class. Just a suggestion."

"Er, thanks for the help."

"No problem pumpkin, and just to let you know, I DID meet Sirius Black... he wasn't the type to use this book. Anyways, Thank you for your purchase, come to Flourish and Blotts anytime, and Good Luck! I mean, good day!" The witch winked before turning to her next customer.

James smiled. _I have the feeling this will work... I really do._

* * *

Lily Evans walked to the checkout counter for a 2nd time. The first time she went, she had checked out her schoolbooks, ready to go back home, but on her way out, a book caught her eye.

'Switch: a 99 day guide to get the one who fancies you to stop, and the one you fancy to start.'

Lily smiled. She knew who she wanted to stop. If Potter quit asking her out, it would be a miracle. Also, she was pretty sure she had someone in mind she wanted to start liking her...

She opened the book out of sheer curiosity, and as soon as she had, she wished she didn't.

_Switch was written by Amanda Deo, who spent 7 years in school to get a man to quit chasing her, and trying to win the heart of the man she loved. She developed a plan which worked successfully in 99 days, later writing this book to help any exasperated wizards or witches with the same problem while they travel along Amanda's story, and also have the happy ending she herself had._

Just like she had expected, Lily was now hooked. She wanted the book now, but her money...

_I'll miss out for lunch on the trolley, big deal. Plus, it will be great to have a dinner at Hogwarts... mmm..._

Unable to help herself, she walked back to the counter, a few extra sickles in hand. This time, she was placed with a cute, blonde, young witch instead of the balding old man as last time.

"Switch, one of my best friends in my young Hogwarts days. I could barely get some guys off me, and I got a few too, but it wasn't the right choice. My husband had a better book, but for guys. You want the guy to go for you. Nice pick though. Who is the lucky guy for you?"

"What? Oh, the guy I like? I'm not sure yet. Just an eye on a boy in my year. He's smart, light brown hair, and I think he'll get head boy this year."

"Hmm, what about the other guy?"

"Ugh, Potter? He's arrogant, doesn't take anything seriously, asks me out 24/7, probably wants me to go out with him because I'm the only girl who's ever turned him down-"

"Short tousled black hair and glasses?"

"Yeah... wait, how did you-"

"Checked out his books. He seemed the type of guy to fancy you. Handsome, caring, gentlemanly, determined. I'd say to give him a try."

Lily was frustrated. Why was everybody so obsessed with Potter?

"He's none of those!"

The witch shook her head sadly. "If you say so sweetie. I supposed you know him better. I only talked to him for a couple minutes. Anyways, thank you for your purchase. Goodbye." She said, thrusting the book into Lily's arms, turning to the next customer, still shaking her head. Lily was furious

_Like a worker at Flourish and Blotts would know Potters true self. He had probably been flirting with her, the little pervert. Flirting with a married woman. How could she think she knows him? She only talked to him for a minute! Which, is more than I've ever had a conversation with him, but still. Forget Potter. I need to study my school books. I can think about 'Switch' later on the Hogwarts Express..._

* * *

James sat at his breakfast table the morning of boarding the Hogwarts Express. Instead of eating like Sirius was, James opened his book.

_Introduction:_

_So, you've got your eye on her. Problem is, she doesn't know you exist, is your best friend, is taken*, likes you**, or simply hates your guts. Whatever it is, we have the solution to get her in a harmless way. No love potions or tricks required. All you need is your personal charm, and this handy book. You should have her falling for you by day 99! (Some suggest doing two days per one book day, lasting 198 days instead***) So grab this book, go out there, and good luck!_

_*Not recommended if witch is married or engaged._

_**Just turn to day 99_

_***If not, just give up. You're out of hope._

James smiled, having absolutely no regrets about buying this book.

_Simply hates my guts would be Lily Evans... and if this book works, Lily Potter it would be. She's as stubborn as a mule though... I think I'll do 198 days..._

He came out of his trance of thinking about Lily Evans to see Sirius looking worried.

"What's wrong Padfoot? Eat too much again?"

Sirius didn't answer the question, instead asking James a question himself.

"Does you being head boy this year mean you're going to study and read 24/7 like Moony?"

James laughed, "No, no, it's not like it seems... This, my dear friend, is the key to winning Lily Evans' heart." He said as mysteriously as possible.

"A Transfiguration book?"

James glanced at it, realizing the cover was still like his textbooks. "No, not like that-"

"Oh, I get it Prongs, you sly dog. Or sly stag I should say." He chuckled, "You're going to study and act smart so she'll like you. Prongs mate, I'm going to have to say, that's not one of your best moves. She'll probably confuse you with Moony or something."

"Padfoot, you don't get it. This book is a disguise. A blonde witch at Flourish and Blotts transfigured it for me."

"Who, Stephie?"

"Er... what?"

"Stephie! The blonde witch! I saw her, I was flirting with her when I had my books checked out."

"You were flirting with a married woman? You pervert!"

"She's married? Oh d--"

"YOU'RE LATE!" Came a tiny voice from the clock in the room, covering up Sirius's last word. James sighed.

"Clock's right. Let's get going to the Hogwarts Express, I'll tell you then."

* * *

_Introduction:_

_You're life just isn't going the way it should be. There are pestering boys/girls who keep asking you out nonstop, but you WANT it to stop. It's getting downright annoying. Then of course, the person you actually do fancy doesn't fancy you back. We can make this change. _

_So get ready for this 99 day guide to 'Switch' things around!_

Lily smiled, not being able to wait to get started. Potter not liking her, it would be great. She sat in the Head compartment looking through random pages of her book, waiting for whoever the Head boy would be to come in and join her and give directions to the prefects.

_It'll probably be Remus. Remus Lupin with his Light brown hair, chocolate brown eyes. He's really smart and funny too, a great friend. He was prefect last year, and I bet he'll make Head boy. I can't wait._

* * *

**A/N: **So theres chapter one :) It was a bit short and I hope the rest wont be that short, but it was fun to write. I should be getting Chapter 2 up soon... hopefully :) I hoped you liked, and if you have anything to say just click the little review button down at the bottom for me :)

_XLillyX_

**Disclaimer: **And of course, I don't own all of JK's characters and shops and all the good stuff. I own some stuff though, you gotta give me some credit ;)


	2. September 1 & 2

**Chapter 2: September 1 & 2**

* * *

_**Week one: Getting to Know**_

_**Day one:**__ Spending time together_

_Every witch wants to be noticed, whether she likes you or not, so why not show that you realize she exists and spend some time together?_

_For Cautious/Shy witches: Talk to her, start up a conversation. Try to let her feel comfortable. _

_Do's and Don'ts: Stop the Conversation or Switch Topics if she loses interest. Don't force her to speak or make her uncomfortable. Definitely do not let her know that you are trying to spend some more time with her or know her more, she may get suspicious and stay away from you._

_For Outgoing/Boy crazy witches: Be bold, be brave. Talk to her, and when you do, don't hint anything. These witches like to hear what you have to say flat out. Maybe even suggest a time to hang out, just don't call it a date._

_Do's and Don'ts: Make her laugh, flirt a little. she needs to enjoy herself around you. Don't joke around in a bad way, she could take it seriously. _

_For a witch who fancies you: Turn to page 99. _

_Do's and Don'ts: Don't even bother going through the entire 99 day process._

_For Best Friends/ Taken Witches: You have to go slow for this one. Very slow. Any hint that you like her and she'll never see you the same again, and anything between you two is gone. You need to just be friends with her first, and any time you hang out, whether studying or going to Quidditch games, make sure she knows you guys are going "just as friends."_

_Do's and Don'ts: Let her enjoy herself. Be nice to her friend or best friend. Don't move fast or be rude to her friends, it'll make her dislike you._

_For Stubborn witches/ Dislikes you: By far the hardest one to achieve. She's stubborn, won't admit how she feels, and the hardest to decipher and understand. You'll need to be determined for this witch, and all 99 days are most likely needed, if not going through 198 days, two days each. Any wrong move and she's ignoring you, and it'll be difficult to get her to forgive. so, for day 1: find a way to spend more time with her. She won't like it, but after a while she'll see it's not so bad, if you can show her that. Of course, don't let her know you planned for you two to spend time together. If you didn't plan it and it just happened, Good job. This may go all right for you._

_Do's and Don'ts: Be polite, gentlemanly, responsible. Show her that you aren't as bad as she thinks. Don't act big headed or superior, she may want to shine for a change and you are taking all her glory. Don't try to act right all the time. This could be your biggest flaw. Also, DO NOT CALL HER BY HER LAST NAME._

James looked up thoughtfully. _This book is strangely accurate. She is definately under the Stubborn/Disliking me section. When can I find a time to hang out with Lily though? If I asked her to hang out with me she'd definitely ignore me, and the book says not to. The teachers rarely pair us up together, so what can I do..._

"Prongs, you _still _haven't told me why you're reading Transfiguration textbooks all day. If-"

"Not now!" James hissed, pointing towards Remus and Peter who were discussing classes.

"Yes now." Sirius nodded, casting _Muffliato_ so they would not be heard. James sighed.

"Ok, like I was saying, the witch-"

"Stephy."

"Transfigured this book for me. It's a book to get Lily to like me, or any witch to like me, but I chose-"

"Sweet!"

"Yeah, you can't tell anybody though."

"Only if you let me borrow it sometime."

"Only if you help me out."

"Only if you don't give me detention because you're head-"

Realization finally dawned on James.

"THE HEAD COMPARTMENT!" James shouted, jumping up and running out. _I completely forgot, Lily will be so mad at... Wait, Lily... If she's head girl, I can use that to spend time with her! It's my lucky day!!_

James grinned to himself as he hurried to the front of the train, into the Head Compartment.

"Erm, Sirius? Where is James going?" A confused Remus asked, not being able to have heard James's loud outburst because of the spell, only to watch James and Sirius quietly sitting before James jumped up and ran out the door.

"I think he has a Head Meeting, something like that." Sirius said, watching the questioning look on Remus's and Peter's faces. "You know, he has to get there before the prefects do. Don't you have to go in about 10 minutes or so-"

"Why are your lips moving and no sound coming out?" Peter squeaked timidly, afraid he would say something wrong, relieved when Sirius only sighed, thinking to himself.

_Oh right, Dang Muffliato spell._

* * *

_**Week one: Forgetting**_

_**Day one:**__ Starting the Switch_

_Week one, the only week you'll have to multitask. It's easy for you, all planned out in 99 days, it's only on Days 1-5 where you need to work extra hard. First, on the person/people you don't fancy. Try to stay as far away from them as you can. Any close times and they'll automatically assume something. That's just the way they are. If you are unable to stay away due to an event you cannot prevent, keep in mind to always show that you hate it/ would never enjoy it/ dislike it/ wish you didn't have to, etc. So your job for today is quite simple, just stay away._

_Now, on Person number 2. Today you just need to become __better__ friends with them, or if you aren't even close to being friends, start. Talk to them, sit at their table, sit by them, anything to just become better friends, and be sure to stay on their good side. Compliments wouldn't hurt either, just think before you do it. If you don't know how they would react, make the compliment seem a bit jokey so they can put if off if they want, or they can accept it if they want it. _

_So, Staying away, and starting friendship are your goals for today, and be sure to come back tomorrow for Day 2!_

The door to the Head Compartment burst open, startling Lily. She shoved the book into her robe pocket and looked up at the figure of...

_Potter????_

He was panting from the long run from his compartment, a frown etched on his face as he looked up to see Lily's expression of horror.

"Lily, I'm so sorry I'm late. I completely forgot the time. See, I was reading." James said breathlessly, showing her his 'Transfiguration Book.' She gaped at his Head Boy badge.

"This better not be... it can't... stop... so you're really..."

_'Don't act big headed or superior, she may want to shine for a change and you are taking all the glory.' _James though, replaying the words from his book in his head. This did him wonders as he changed his answer from, 'Surprised Evans, to see me here? Or just speechless with joy that we can now spend time together?' to...

"Yeah, I don't know why Dumbledore picked me. I thought it was strange. Congratulations on your badge though."

James smiled to himself at his successful attempt. Lily hadn't yelled at him yet. He knew what he was going to say at first was quite... cocky, but he never knew how to react when he was with her. He seriously needed his new book.

Lily didn't know herself what to say. _He didn't ask me out, which was good. He also complimented me, which was... different. But he's Head boy now, and I'm Head girl... so how will my job of 'it's quite simple, just stay away' going to work? We're going to have to sit down ever once in a while and PLAN things together for goodness sakes. Even PATROL together!_

"Hello? Lily? We need to go to the Prefect compartment and give a quick speech..."

"Yeah. Ok."

She walked ahead of him to the opposite compartment and sat down, not wanting to talk to Potter. Not that she EVER wanted to talk to him, but still.

_This is just too weird. I was sure Remus... this sure complicates things a bit._

* * *

"Ok, Ravenclaw Prefects, you know the drill. Your password is the answer to a question. Slytherins, you guys always have the same password so, do what you want with that. Hufflepuffs, here is your first password, and Gryffindor Prefects, the Fat lady should tell you what her first password she decides on. We need to arrange patrol duty with all of us, a sign up sheet will be posted in the Great Hall. You all know your jobs, taking away points when needed, and if it is serious, contact a Professor. Our job is the same, besides the fact we may give out detentions too, and we plan some extra things. Don't abuse your rights or your badge may be taken away. Er, Potter... do you have anything to say?" Lily smiled, but glancing in Remus's direction and smiling. She was delighted to see him smiling back.

"Nope, Lily here covered everything. If you have any questions I suggest you talk to Lily about it, she knows what she is doing. Go enjoy yourselves on the Hogwarts Express, and don't get into too much trouble!" James joked, watching the prefects from each house hurry away, eager to join their friends. Lily hurriedly stood up and walked out of the compartment also, James following behind her.

_I'm glad her compartment is near the end like mine... I get to walk behind her. It would help if I didn't have the urge to touch her hair because her auburn ringlets are really beautiful. Plus, I can smell her strawberry shampoo from all the way over-_

"Potter! Quit following me, For the last time, I will NOT go out with you!"

"Who said anything about going out with you? My compartment is in the end like yours. Is it illegal to go find my friends and join them?"

Lily glared at him, angry that he had made her look bad. When she looked into the compartment her friends were in, she was glad to see that Remus Lupin was in there as well, though she was embarrassed to know that Potter was indeed only going to his compartment. Shaking this off, she hurried inside the compartment, sitting across from Emmeline Vance (Emma), her best friend, and her few other friends, including Alice Prewett and Allison Fulke (Ally). Of course, When Lily sat across from her friends, she was sitting next to Remus. Remus smiled.

"Congratulations on getting Head Girl Lily, I knew you would make it."

Lily tried her hardest not to blush. "I was sure YOU would get Head Boy. I'm going to miss patrolling with you, I was hoping you would become Head boy..."

Remus laughed softly before glancing at James, and seeing the frustrated look on James's face, he stopped, turning to talk to Peter. Disappointed, Lily also turned herself to her friends, missing each and every one of them.

"So, Emma, how was your summer?" Lily grinned at her blonde haired, stormy blue eyed friend. Emmy grinned back.

"It was great! We went to Paris and it was amazing! It's one of the best places ever, we should go together some time."

Lily laughed, "What about you two, huh Alice? Ally? You guys do anything fun?"

Alice ran her fingers through her black hair and frowned. "No. I stayed home all week. My parents tried teaching me Quidditch... and... yeah, that didn't go too well."

Now it was Emma's and Ally's turn to laugh.

"Guys, it's not funny. It's hard to ride a broom!"

Emmeline and Ally laughed harder, Sirius and James joining in.

"You're just jealous because you're even worse than Alice on a broom. She just has to go really slow or she'll fall off. You can't even get 1 foot in the air before screaming." Allison laughed, small tears leaking out of her bright blue eyes and streaming into her perfect brown curls. "Anyways, I stayed home during the summer, but I went outside most of the time. I saw a really cute bloke though, he had medium long brown hair, and piercing green eyes. Talk about cute!" Ally squealed. Lily, Emmeline, and Alice rolled their eyes.

"You find cute guys all the time. Actually, you don't even have to find them, they find you. I don't think any guy is ever going to like me." Alice said, frowning.

Lily, James, Remus, and Sirius all exchanged a look, knowing that Frank Longbottom, a guy in their year, had a crush on her since last year.

Emmeline shook her head. "Why even bother with guys? Just wait for the right guy to come. Looking for them makes all this heartbreak and crying, and ugh, I hate that stuff."

The girls laughed except for Ally, who turned to Lily.

"There has to be some guy you like. Come on Lily, who is it who is it?"

Lily smiled. "OK, I'll be honest. I _do _like someone."

Emmeline, Ally, and Alice all looked up, excited, Remus, Sirius, and Peter were mildly interested, and James looked out the door of the compartment, a frown etched on his face.

"Who!" Ally squealed.

"I'm not sure yet, really... It's just a small crush right now..."

Suddenly, the door opened, the trolley standing outside their compartment. James used this as an excuse to get away from their conversation.

"Would you like anything dears?"

"YES! Um, yeah, 7 of each please." James muttered. The lady handed him a bunch of candy, accepting James's money.

"Oh I would like... oh right, never mind." Lily sighed, remembering she couldn't get lunch on the trolley. James looked up.

"I'll get a few more chocolate frogs please."

The lade nodded, and thrust a pile of chocolate frogs at James, who handed them to Lily. Lily frowned.

"What are these for?"

"Just... take them, they're for being Head Girl. You deserve something."

Shrugging, Lily mumbled a thanks and grabbed them, opening some and sharing with her friends. James shared his pile of candy with everybody else, forgetting about everybodies conversations, thinking only to himself.

_She took the Chocolate frogs I gave her and said thanks... This book is really working..._

* * *

Once the feast was over, Lily stood up, making her way towards Dumbledore, surprised to see James already standing there. Dumbledore smiled, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Congratulations on getting Head boy and Head girl, Miss Evans and Mr. Potter. I know I can expect you to do your work, and not abuse your position. I chose you because I know not only will you help plan and watch over Hogwarts, but also make the right decisions. You two will share a common room which is on the 4th floor, and it will accept the first word you say for the password. By the way. James I am sure you know where to go?"

"Yes sir, I'll take here there." He said, brimming with happiness that he would be sharing a common room with Lily, but he noticed the frown of shock on her face and the happiness lessened. James hurried away out of the great hall, leaving Lily to hurry and catch up with him.

"Goodness Potter, could you walk any faster?"

"Actually, yes, I probably could?" James said, smiling.

Lily stopped talking and they walked in silence, up to the fourth floor, finally arriving by a statue of a dragon. James smiled, leaning in towards Lily and whispering,

"What do you want the password to be?"

Lily frowned, thinking he was joking, and ready to yell at him.

"Potter-"

She stopped when the dragons tail suddenly twitched and it's eyes opened. A shot of fake fire issued out of its mouth and there was a loud grinding noise as the wings slid open, revealing two doors, one under each wing. They each stepped through one, though arrived in the same room. The head common room.

"Wow..." Lily breathed, taking in the gold room and scarlet decorated room. A table was in the corner, two chairs and plenty of parchment and quills for them to use to plan ideas. In the middle of the room sat a couch in front of a nice fireplace. Two doors on each side of the room lead to different rooms. The door on the right had Lily's signature on it, and the door on the left had James'. They both glanced at each other, before simultaneously running into their rooms.

Lily's room was decorated in light pink, baby blue, and white. Her bed was low, sunken into the floor, with pillows covering almost half the bed, which also had a net around it. On the side was a bookshelf, with multiple books, Muggle or Magic ones. She had a walk in closet, with all her Muggle clothes and robes hung up. A window looked out over the castle towards the lake where she could see her favorite spot, or sit on the cushioned ledge by the window to lay there and look out.

James's room was quite different. His room was decorated in auburn and emerald green, all sorts of pictures on the walls. There were pictures of Sirius, Remus, and Peter, a few pictures of him, some of his family, and a couple pictures of Lily. His bed, unlike Lily's was raised high up by the ceiling, with only a couple pillows and a ladder leading to it. He also had a window, with instead, a view of the Quidditch field. Under that was a broomstick holder, where his broom was already laying. A tiny shelf on the side held a few books on Quidditch and Animangi. At the foot of his bed lay a trunk, holding his stuff from home and a few of his special things, including the Marauders map, Invisibility cloak, and a few extra items. He was glad to find that his bed, although it was up high, had a shelf he could pull out and push back in, where his glasses and wand would be easily accessible in the morning. He smiled as he looked at his new room before climbing into bed, dreaming about Lily...

* * *

_It was dark outside, snowflakes falling, the only heat to warm up the Head common room was the flickering fire. James was sitting on the couch, thinking about something adventurous he could do. Suddenly, a smiling Lily appeared, exiting her room in shorts and a blouse, walking over sitting on the couch and leaning against James. She smiled up at him, whispering._

_"I love you James."_

_"I love you too Lily."_

_Lily leaned in toward James, inches apart from him, and said,_

_"Prongs, Prongs, Prongs." She jabbed him in the stomach._

_"Lily, what are you doing?"_

_"Prongs, Prongs, Prongs!" She jabbed harder._

_"Lily, please stop it... just kiss me."_

_Lily frowned, raising her hand before slapping him, her hand whacking him on the cheek._

"Ow, Lily, please stop."

James opened his eyes a peek, awaking from his dream to see Sirius slapping him on face.

"What the... Padfoot, stop it!"

Sirius laughed, finally pulling his hand back, but imitating James.

"Lily! Stop it! Just kiss me!"

James glared at Sirius, angry that he had interrupted his dream. "I don't sleep talk." Sirius laughed, "heck yeah you do. I wish I could have woken up before you earlier so I could hear you talk like that."

James shook his head, annoyed. "You don't wake up or hear me because you're too busy snoring your head off. This is the first night I got some sleep because you're not in my room anymore. How did you get in here anyways?"

Sirius grinned, "Potter? Why would you come up with a password of 'Potter?' I tried everything a brain like yours could possibly think of and finally when I'm shouting 'James Potter get up and over here right now!' It decides to open."

James frowned, "I didn't make up the password of Potter. Lily was in the middle of yelling at me and she shouted Potter right when we reached the dragon. We're going to have to change it now. Why are you coming here so early anyways?"

Sirius looked thoughtful for a minute, "Dunno, just wanted to bug you I guess. Also because you're going to be late for Transfiguration. You already missed breakfast."

James yelped, jumping up and throwing on his robes, the Gryffindor Emblem printed on them, Head boy badge and Gryffindor Quidditch Captain badge next to it. They ran over to the Transfiguration classroom just in time before Professor McGonagall did the attendance.

"Ah yes, there's our two famous troublemakers. Now that everybody is here, I can pair you up into groups. The following groups are: Jones and Thomas, Davies and Brown, Lupin and Vance, Black and Fulke, Evans and.... Let's see..."

_Potter, Potter, Evans and Potter. _James pleaded in his mind, wishing that some way Professor McGonagall would be able to hear his thoughts and listen to him.

"Pettigrew, Evans and Pettigrew."

_Damn. _

"No, Bad idea, Evans and Potter, and Pettigrew with Johnson. There, so please find a table with your partner and begin working on changing your object to stone, then back again. The incantation is _Duro_, you may begin."

James glanced at a rather annoyed Lily who was currently glaring at Professor McGonagall.

_Part 2 of being able to spend time with Lily complete... tomorrow I can start on day two..._

* * *

_**Week one: Forgetting**_

_**Day two: **__Continuing the Switch:_

_So, you kept giving the 'Chasers' the cold shoulder? Great. You also started talking more to your 'Crush'? Awesome. Now you just need to work on the first guy while your crush spends more time with you._

_First what you need to do, is completely forget about them. Don't talk to them, and if you do, use less than 5 words. If more words are needed, don't bother answering the question. They're just trying to talk to you. So today, work on not talking to the person. Anything stupid they do, such as ask you out or make you embarrassed or stupid, glare at them, forget about it, and think about your crush. It can really help taking your mind off things. Try to prevent outbursts of anger at them, it'll just make him want to do it more, thinking it's a good thing that you are talking to him, whether yelling or not._

_Second, for your crush, do an act of friendlyness. Suggest to them that you should work together on a project, sit by each other at lunch or in class, or go watch a Quidditch game together. Any act of friendlyness is great, just to show that you are being nice, and want to be a great friend._

Lily sighed, _So THAT'S why he constantly asks me out. Hoping I'll say yes so he can get kicks out of me finally saying yes while bragging about it before losing interest. He also just wants to see me yell at him, the little prat. I won't do that anymore then. Now, about Remus... I can ask him to sit by me in Ancient Runes. Great._

Hurriedly dressing into her robes, she grabbed her bag and ran down to breakfast, eager to meet her friends.

"Hey Lily! I totally know who you like now! James Potter, I mean, right after you left us at dinner to go join him with Professor Dumbledore... you never came back to the common room." Ally winked happily.

Lily's mouth dropped open. "Excuse me? I do not- Ally-that's disgusting! I was not- gross! Dumledore gave us our own common room!"

Alice's eyes widened. "Your own common room? Wow, invite us in sometime. What's the password?"

"Not telling you guys...."

Ally grinned mischievously, whispering to Emma and Alice just loud enough for Lily to hear. "She doesn't want us to know because she's afraid we'll walk in on something... right?"

"What! No, the only thing we'd have to do is being forced to work together and plan Feasts or Hogsmeade dates-"

"So she can make sure they don't ruin his Quidditch practice schedule so they can go together-" Alice whispered, joining in on the fun. The girls giggled except for Lily.

"NO! You know what, fine, I WILL tell you the password!"

The girls grinned in success.

"It's Potter-"

Ally's and Alice's jaws dropped. Emma used this for her turn to whisper, "She couldn't help but want an excuse to be able to say his name."

Lily was now livid. "You guys, I do not like him, and I will never like him, which you all know perfectly well! If you really want to know who I like, it's-"

She stopped, glancing at the Great Hall doors where Peter and Remus had just entered. She sucked in her breath. Ally's Alice's and Emma's mouths all popped open.

"You like..." Ally started

"Remus?" Emma and Alice said simultaneously.

"Peter??" Ally asked in shock. "Goodness Lily, I thought you had better taste than that, I mean, look at him. At least James is good looking-"

"ALLY! I do not like Peter!" Lily muttered out of the corner of her mouth. Ally's eyes widened.

"Oh right... Remus. Wow, weird, well... go talk to him! Wait, never mind, he's coming to sit by you."

Lily pushed down a blush that was threatening to rise up as Remus came, sitting next to her. Peter across from Remus. Lily smiled nervously.

"Hey Remus, where's Potter... and Sirius?"

_I did not just ask him that... What was I thinking? Trying to make him jealous? He doesn't even like me!_

Alice, Emma, and Ally exchanged a look, a sly smile playing on their lips. Lily ignored them.

"Hey Remus, would you like to sit with me in Ancient Runes?" Lily asked, a bright grin on her face.

"Er, Yeah, sure Lily, I would love to."

Lily grinned once more, before standing up, flipping her red curls over her shoulder, and waving.

"Bye guys, I'm going to head off to Transfiguration early."

_Yes yes yes! He even said he would 'love' to. That witch didn't know what she was talking about, that the book wasn't as good as some other book. This book is great! She also said that Potter was- oh right, no thinking about Potter. Off to Transfiguration!_

* * *

"Hey Lily, ready to transform a quill into stone and back?"

Lily ignored him, biting on her lip so she wouldn't talk to him, especially yell at him.

_He's trying to get me to talk..._

"Er, ok then... would you like to use your quill or mine?"

Lily moved her chair further down the table, away from James, pulling out her own quill and working on turning it to stone. James shook his head, feeling a bit hurt, and took out his own quill, pointing his wand at it.

"_Duro_" He muttered, watching as it turned to stone. He then turned it back, then to stone, then to quill, then to stone. He continued like this, quill, stone, quill, stone, quill, stone.

"POTTER!"

James jumped, nearly falling out of his seat.

"What? I'm just turning my quill into-"

"10 points for Gryffindor for an amazing Stone Quill performance."

"Oh, um, er... thanks."

"Now, Evans, how is your quill?"

Lily blushed, "It um... er... isn't...."

Professor McGonagall gave an confused look, looking at the funny shaped quill. The tips of it's feathers were stone, , making the feathers droop down at an odd angle.

"Evans, i believe you need more practice. Your transfiguration skills have never been too good. I would like you to work with Potter more. Since you are both Heads, I would like Potter to tutor you in your free time." She turned towards James, who was trying to suppress a grin. "Is that ok?"

"Yeah, It's better than ok. I mean, sure, I'd love to."

Professor McGonagall nodded, before heading back to the front of the class.

"Make sure you work on your Stone spell tonight, Good job to anybody who was able to complete it. You are now dismissed."

The entire class rushed out happily, not even looking back as the professor yelled about not being allowed to skip the next period and that N.E.W.T.S. would be starting soon.

_What is Professor McGonagall trying to do?? Make my life horrible? I was doing a fine job of ignoring Potter, then McGonagall has to come and... ugh. Forget it. I have Ancient Runes tomorrow... I'll be by Lupin_

_Wow... Professor McGonagall is a life saver.... tomorrow... I'll get working on day 2._

* * *

**A/N: **Hiphiphooray! Chapter two up. It's a bit... boring, but they'll get better. :) Any feedback just poke the little review button down there and leave a comment. Any Suggestions, do the same thing. I'll start typing up Chapter three right away :)

_Love you guys, XLilyX_

**Disclaimer**: I sometimes wonder if JK rowling comes through here and reads these disclaimers, just to see if we ever claim that we own HP :D


End file.
